Bien mieux que les Sims
by vaunie5962
Summary: Tout est parti d'un gros délire sur le forum LMDS. La vie au 5-0 comme dans les Sims... Imaginé par Danno. Slash Danny/Steve.
1. Chapter 1

_Tout est parti d'un gros délire sur le forum, d'une discussion avec Yayi et ma tendance du moment: le jeu les Sims 2 (je sais on est au 3 mais pour le moment je m'amuse plus avec cette version car ya plus de versions additionnelles Enfin bref voilà j'avais envie d'y donner un coup d'essai. Bien sûr un léger soupçon de OOC et de langage sim utilisé. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

Danny était bien tranquillement assis à son bureau au 5-0, devant son ordi. Semblant très concentré sur son travail. Travail? Non vous rigolez? Parce que notre cher blond, pouvant paraître plus que sérieux et même un peu coincé parfois, n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de charger une version du jeu Sims que sa fille lui avait prêté. Enfin ça c'est la version officielle.

Car derrière ce grand bavard et macho, se cache un grand gamin qui adore les jeux vidéos de toutes sortes. Et depuis qu'il a découvert ce jeu de simulation de vie, il ne put s'en empêcher: il lui a fallu tout de suite, dès sa sortie.

Evidemment, il y avait crée sa propre vie. Son propre avatar et ceux de sa propre équipe, qu'il avait fait emménager tous ensemble dans la même maison.

Maintenant au bout de 15 jours de "vie sim", les choses avaient bien évolué et le Sim "Steve" et le Sim "Danno" n'étaient plus que tous les deux, suite à une dispute avec la Sim "Kono" et le Sim "Chin". Le petit filou de Danny avait inventé ce petit stratagème pour pouvoir se retrouver avec son beau Sim Seal et enfin faire ce qu'il n'ose toujours pas faire dans la réalité.

Car oui, il en était raide dingue de son chef et ami. Il l'aimait beaucoup plus que comme ami mais il avait beaucoup trop peur de se faire rejeter par lui. Donc voilà où il en était réduit à ce jour.

Le téléphone sonna. Un appel sur une scène de crime: apparemment une bagarre aurait eu lieu pas loin du port d'Honololu et s'est fini en tuerie. Danny soupira. Il avait vraiment autre chose à faire: il avait enfin réussi à mettre ses deux Sims sous la couette pour faire "Crac-crac". Merde alors, ils pouvaient pas attendre encore avant de se taper dessus, non?  
>Steve étant chez la gouverneure pour un bon moment, il se dit qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose à laisser son jeu en pause en attendant qu'il revienne. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'il l'éteigne, surtout à ce moment de la partie. Il prit donc sa veste et laissa son ordinateur allumé et se rendit vers sa Camaro pour rejoindre Chin et Kono sur la scène.<p>

_Deux heures après:_

Enfin. Il était temps à moi les Sims se dit Danny quand il retrouva enfin son bureau. Après avoir donné les preuves qu'il avait au laboratoire, il vint s'asseoir à son bureau, un café à la main.

Il vit son beau brun installé à son bureau lui aussi, semblant parler au téléphone. Il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Bon tout va bien alors, je vais pouvoir continuer.

Quand il rouvrit la fenêtre: stupéfaction. Le jeu était en pause, comme tout à l'heure, les deux Sims toujours sur le lit en train de se détendre et se câliner. Mais quand il ouvrit la rubrique "Souvenirs", c'est là que vint la surprise. Le "Crac-Crac" était déjà fini. Putain de merde, c'est quoi ce délire? Il ne comprenait plus rien. A moins que... Non, non non...

"Tu ne penses pas que ça serait bien mieux en vrai que dans les Sims?"

La voix de Steve derrière lui le fit sursauter. Son teint avait viré au cramoisi. Il se tourna vers lui. Son boss avait compris son petit jeu, il avait vu et... Ca y est enfin tilt. Il rendit le même sourire que lui donnait Steve. Un sourire maléfique...

"Oh que oui, beaucoup mieux!" avant d'entraîner son véritable Steve dans son bureau pour passer à la bonne réalité.

Fin

Euh je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon évidemment en relisant ma fic, comme cela m'a fait sur "Taquin ou amoureux?", j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose. Eh oui le PDV Steve! J'espère que ça vous plaira, vous laisse découvrir._

Il venait de passer plus d'une heure chez Madame la Gouverneure. Et même si l'entretien n'avait pas été désagréable, il se sentait tellement fatigué ces derniers jours qu'il n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer au 5-0, boucler les derniers rapports à taper (espérant intérieurement qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre affaire en cours) et rentrer chez lui... Afin de faire une petite partie de Sims 2.

Il avait crée lui aussi les avatars de sa propre équipe et les a fait emménager tous ensemble. Pour ne pas trop se prendre la tête avec le nombre de Sims à diriger, il a laissé tomber l'idée d'y rajouter Grace ou la gouverneure ou leurs autres équipiers.

Donc à la création de sa famille, ils étaient quatre: lui-même, le "Sims Seal", le "Sims Dannette", le "Sims Tchin-Tchin Affelou" et la "Sims Kanette" (au fond à quoi sert les Sims si ce n'est pas pour se lâcher totalement avec la réalité).

Mais son objectif réel avec ce jeu: faire ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire avant- charmer, embrasser tendrement puis amoureusement et langoureusement avant de passer à la dernière étape (aussi naturelle dans une vie de Sims que dans la réalité) le câlin et le "Faire Crac-Crac avec... Son Danette. Des mois qu'il craque pour son coéquipier et des mois qu'il se cache derrière son silence pour masquer le trouble qui le gagne à chaque fois.

Donc voilà pourquoi il passe des longues soirées devant son ordinateur, avant de ruminer ensuite dans son lit, rêvant que la vie réelle soit aussi simple que celle virtuelle.

Il arriva donc à l'agence quelques minutes après son rendez-vous, déterminé à tout terminer et renvoyer son équipe chacun chez eux s'ils avaient la chance de ne rien avoir aujourd'hui.  
>Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, constata t-il en franchissant les portes pour avoir face à lui des bureaux déserts. Pas de Danny, ni de Chin ou Kono. Et merde, bon ça sera pas pour ce soir que j'y arriverais.<p>

Il entra donc dans son bureau pour pouvoir finir ses rapports quand une lumière étrange attira son oeil. Cela venait de l'ordinateur de Danny. Il ne voulait pas à la base fouiller dans les affaires de son ami, mais là la tentation était trop grande et la lumière de l'ordi bien familière. Donc il agit comme une personne curieuse ferait.

Et là un sourire immense se dessina sur ses lèvres: il reconnut le même jeu qu'il utilisait chez lui, la fenêtre bien en évidence et le jeu apparemment en pause. Il faudra bien qu'il engueule son collègue pour son manque de professionnalisme évident, se dit-il. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Les deux Sims de l'histoire étaient deux hommes, allongés sur le lit, se détendant et se câlinant. Maintenant sa curiosité était vraiment plus que piquée à vif, surtout en remarquant un petit air de ressemblance avec...Non ce n'est pas possible, se pourrait-il... La réponse lui vint presque automatiquement quand il mit le jeu en route et que tout de suite, les images du premier crac-crac apparurent. Deux mecs bien en forme, faisant bouger le lit dans tous les sens et quelques étincelles qui apparaissaient ainsi que de la fumée. Quand ce fut fini, il voulut savoir. Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Les deux noms apparurent et un sourire grandiose apparut sur son visage_. Hum je crois bien que je vais rester ici plus longtemps que prévu._

Quand Danny revint de la scène de crime, il avait décidé de faire semblant d'être au téléphone absorbé par ses papiers alors qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose: la réaction de son Danny.  
>Il n'attendit pas longtemps car le blond se précipita immédiatement sur son ordinateur<em>. Hum monsieur est bien impatient, on ne va pas le faire attendre plus longtemps alors.<em>

Il vint donc silencieusement se placer derrière son ami, dont il voyait le visage montrer une grande déception en constatant que son jeu avait avancé._Eh ouais mon vieux t'es grillé._

"Tu ne penses pas que ça serait bien mieux en vrai que dans les Sims?"

Il le vit faire un bond sur sa chaise et tourner sa tête doucement vers lui, le visage rouge comme une tomate. Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire coquin... Et oui un petit peu machiavélique (c'est mieux que maléfique, ne pensez-vous pas).  
><em><br>_Le tilt vint au bout de quelques secondes et il vit le même genre de sourire se refléter sur le blond.

"Oh que oui, beaucoup mieux!"

avant de se faire entraîner par une tornade blonde dans son propre bureau où là les étapes Sims furent vite passées avant les grandes étincelles, les laissant repus et totalement heureux.

"Je t'aime ma Danette"  
>"Et je t'aime aussi mon Seals Man"<p>

Bizarrement ils furent moins préoccupés qu'avant sur le destin de leurs Sims pendant un très long moment...

_Fin cette fois._

Hum je suis plus contente de cette partie. Je vous avoue la première je l'avais vraiment écrite à la va-vite car je l'avais écris sur l'ordi de ma soeur et elle voulait vraiment le récupérer. Donc j'ai écrit sans vraiment détailler avant. J'espère m'être bien rattrapée sur ce coup. Bon allez maintenant, place au foot. ALLEZ VA!


End file.
